


Game of Thrones One shots

by SugaTheCrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Character x Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, M/M, Porn, Random Stories, Reader Insert, Smut, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTheCrow/pseuds/SugaTheCrow
Summary: The start of many Reader inserts. I’m about to have a lot of time on my hands during the evenings so request characters, ships, scenarios, or all of the above. There will tend to be many sexual themes and more than likely gore depending on the scenario. Some parts may be broken in half to keep them from dragging on.





	1. Peyter Baelish: Whoremonger

Your chambers were dimly lit, the small candles scattered about the room were the only thing that allowed you to navigate the small space. You were once someone cherished by many, and now you just hid away in whatever establishment would house you. It wasn’t a pleasant way to live, but it kept you alive, so you took it. 

A lady loved by many, a heart of gold and a beautiful face to match. You were sought after by many lords, and it was not unusual for you to find yourself being pulled close to random drunks on the street who met untimely ends by whatever knight or guard happened to be with you, or around you at the time. 

To go back to those days meant you’d be pushed about and controlled by the Lannisters, but it also meant a bed to sleep in, a lord to wed, and food in your belly. You’d have the duties of a wife to bed your betrothed and bare his children. What a simple life, but instead, you slept in a brothel. A room smaller than a linen closet, just big enough for a bed, a candle and a chamberpot. It smelt of death, and mildew. It it was better than the streets, for that you were blessed the gods saw you for a brief moment, but turned their heads as soon as you seemed safe enough. 

Though the whoremonger seemed to be out, a young blonde man was able to give you a small meal which you ate with the whores wherever there was a cleared surface. You where a sight, and many starred. Your (h/c) hair laid over your shoulders, the top half pulled back into a braid. Your (e/c) eyes wandered slowly taking in every face. A man from the nearest bakery shared the company of a red head. A large breasted woman straddled another man who’s face was covered by the breasts. Two women kissed slowly, sensually overtop a man who was well vested in the exchange. This was definitely a whore house from any point of view, one without a master at the moment, but it ran as smoothly as if there was one. 

“A lovely young lady seems to have happened upon my establishment while I was out. An unexpected pleasantry.” The sultry slow voice of a man suddenly filled your ears, leaving the moans and groans of pleasure to be left as back ground noise. Your eyes shoot up to the dark headed man, his eyes almost slits as if he was planning something from the moment he saw you. “Are you the man that presides over this... establishment..?” You spoke your words carefully as to not offend if this was your host. 

“A man indeed, Lord Peyter Baelish, or as many refer to me Littlefinger, I know you’ve heard of me.” Your brain took a moment to process this information, his snarky tone tinged your body with irritation. “So what if I have? Does that change my staying here?” “Oh no my sweet, a kind host greats his guest with the utmost respect. Especially a women such as yourself, Lady (y/n).” 

This was definitely odd, no one had recognized you in months. You stayed low and blended in with the poor of Kings Landing. “What makes you think I’m Lady (y/n)?” “I know of every Lady and Lord, you are nothing special to me my dear.” You could swear on the gods in this moment that this man was going to cause a problem for you. You stood, poor quality dress falling towards the ground, flowing around your ankles. “Please Lord Baelish, I cant have anyone know who I am.” “Why is that? Cersei Lannister still looking for you beauty?” His Long fingers reached for a strand of stray hair, rolling it in his fingers. “You really think I’d tell so quickly with no reason or benefit? A waste of my time.” 

The Whoremonger tugged at the strand in his finger, stepping closer and leaning into your ear. “Don’t give me a reason to give you back to the Lannister’s, and you will be safe beauty.” Your breathing hitched as his hot breath brushed your ear. “I’ll keep you here for a price.” “I’ve got no money.” “A traitor has no need for money dear.” “You’re wrong, I’m not-“ You cut your words off, defending your honor needn’t be necessary, this man, Littlefinger, knew who you were. “You really think I don’t know what really happened? Picking a fight with a Lannister is a bad idea, sweet. Now, for that payment.”

His hand pulled back, but your heart was still racing. “What will it be, my Lord..?” “Work here, for me. Pleasure only those I choose for you to. Never say no to me, and your secret will be safe.” His pin glinted off the candle light and his face seemed hollow and thin. “If you refuse, your head will sit on a spike right outside my door.” It was truly horrifying to think about. “I’m not a whore! I refuse, I’ll leave.” “I never said you were to be a whore. There is only one person I wish for you to pleasure my Lady.” His smirk returned to his lips his peppered scruff adding an air of mystery to the smile on his face. “A whoremonger needs not use his own supply for enjoyment, but-“ again his leaned in, this time to the opposite ear.

“I am a man with needs (y/n), pleasure me and your safety will be of my utmost importance.” Your body shuddered at the thought. You barely knew anything but the stories you’d heard of Lord Baelish. A smart, cunning man. He could make any man or women work in his favor, and always had impeccable timing. “I-I can’t- I shan’t!” “Ah, but you see (y/n), you have no choice. It doesn’t seem to be a bad exchange if you ask me. Free clothing, food, and a bath. All you have to do is let me bed you.”

This was not what you had in mind when you creeped into this brothel for a bed. But what were you meant to expect coming into such an establishment? You couldn’t afford to be exposed to the crown, though all accusations were lies, that would not stop your beheading or erase the bounty on your head. Maybe the whoremonger was your only opportunity for safety. “I will only be bedding you?” “Of course my dear, my personal toy if you will.” 

The way the words rolled off his tongue bothered you, but what else was there to do? “Then I shall do it. And if you break any bit of this arrangement, I will leave and find my way across the narrow sea and out of your reach.” “A Lord never goes back on his word.” His smirk seemed to be a permanent feature on his face for the moment. “Now go bathe, I’ve got the right mind to use you while you still interest me.”


	2. Peyter Baelish: Whoremonger 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy sexual themes.

The path to the bath was short. Your dress brushed against the back of your heels as you walked through the brothel. You again got a few looks, but with how fast your head was reeling you didn’t care. You had been pointed in the direction of Lord Baelish’s personal chambers. The doors were pulled shut when you came upon them, no noise inside told you that maybe this would give you some quiet before you bedded yourself with Peyter. 

Your fingers moved up the front of your dress, the string that held your naked body in was slowly undone, allowing for the material wrapped around you to fall slightly. You held it there, your breasts begging to be released from the tight binding. With a few more paces you came upon the bath. It was just a small wooden tub much like all the others in the kingdom. This wasn’t a lords tub, but the water was hot and you were dirty. You finally let go, the dress falling to the floor next to the steaming water. Your nude form stood still for a moment, looking into the water, your reflection in particular. You looked nothing of the Lady you were before. But what were you to do?

You shook the self loathing from your mind and stepped into the tub, you (s/c) skin prickled with excitement as you sank into the hot bath. Your breast peeled out of the water and your legs spread just enough for the water to wash over every bit of you. Your hands began work softly after. Carefully you washed over yourself, cleaning any dirt from your body. Then your lady bits, washing the sensitive area which needed to be shaven after weeks after not being able to. 

The pounding in your chest seemed to echo and you couldn’t really discern reality from what your mind was making up. The door to the chamber opened, but too lost in your thought you were none the wiser. The clicking of shoes on the marble is what finally pulled you back into reality, that and the hand in your chin pulling it up. 

There he was, once again you were face to face with the whoremonger and your everything seemed to light fire. Your body burned and your heart raced. The light in the room was different, softer and so were his features. He was quiet handsome, his composer nature leaving you useless to fight against his will. “You’re much prettier not covered in dirt, beauty.” “Thank you my Lord...” It was barely there but their was a slight twitch that came with the words. He was a man of power, perhaps it was a weakness of his to be treated as so. “Ah, no need to thank me. You are in my service now and I take care of those who are.” His eyes finally separated from yours and his hand traced down from your chin to your shoulder. He was eating you up and it made you burn from the inside. 

“You’ve got quiet the beautiful form, you should have been a whore you would have made plenty.” You gulped, “My Lord, I could not have been a whore, I was born to a powerful family that wouldn’t have approved.” You were being so obedient now, maybe because you were exposed to him. “My my, you are remarkable...” his fingers finally moved your your shoulder to your naked breast. A soft gasp left your lips as his thumb traced over your nipple. The rest of his hand cupped your breast, the soft supple flesh was intriguing to him, and his play toy became all the more interesting. 

Baelish leaned forward, hand still kneading your breast. His lips brushed your ear and his voice carried quickly to your ear, lust tinged his words and you body ached. It had been so long since someone wanted you. And though you were just a toy, this was who you had to become. It was all to stay alive. “Shall we continue this elsewhere..?” His free hand grabbed yours, helping you to stand up. Your body dripped water from your head to your toes. 

It didn’t seem as if he cared though, his footsteps even and sure as your bare ones left prints on the floor. Everything else seemed to happen so fast. He pushed you onto the bed, his still clothed body pressing to your backside, his hard cock twitching from inside his trousers. “Lord Baelish..~” You cooed, your pussy clenching from the excitement of being filled once again. Though your brain knew it was wrong. An audible sigh left the others lips and he took a step back. You flipped from all fours to your back, pulling your knees up and exposing your cunt. He was slowly undressing before you, his list filled gaze watched every move you made. But you kept eye contact. You were a Lady by blood, and though you never meant for it to be that way, you still had a hold over the other man. 

“What a pretty cunt, beauty.” His chest was exposed, but he kept the shirt on, his cock was pulled from his trousers standing erect as he gazed at you. “What a handsome cock, my lord.” You were making him tick. He stepped forward once more, leaning to grab your chin and pull you in. His cock brushed your begging pussy and then his lips brushed yours. Only for a moment though, then he was on top of you, feverishly kissing your lips, his hand cupping and squeezing your supple breasts. His cock followed suit shortly after, pressing into you and causing a loud gasp to leave your mouth and enter his. You could feel his smirk on your lips and your hands raced to grab onto him. 

You clawed at his back as his moaned into your mouth, his cock was bigger than expected but it filled you perfectly, leaving your body aching for every bit of it. There were no words exchanged, which was odd with as much as he spoke. His hands wandered over every bit of your body, and tightened when his release came. He filled you full of him, leaving you to catch your breath under his body. His chest was covered in sweat along with his forehead. And for a moment, your lust turned to something else. But quickly left you. He pulled his cock from your body, finally stripping all the way down. But that wasn’t for you. You were his toy after all, and you dirtied him. 

You were the whoremongers whore. His Lady. His lover. The mother of his children. His wife. Once a toy, and now a Lady once more. Who needed to keep a secret when your status had been restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn’t know how to end this, I was just in it for the sexy time lol. Let me know if you see any mistakes or would like me to write something new.


	3. Kitchen Love: Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden feeling come to light in unexpected places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a sleep induced haze this morning you’re welcome for that.

The wall was no place for a women. It was harsh and cold. The men were sworn to not lay with any women, but that didn’t make them any less horny for feminine company. You didn’t want to be here, but it was the only safe place in the North anymore. But that was besides the point, you’d come here willingly to escape the wilderness you had been traipsing through for months. Somehow you’d made it safely, the cold having barely nipped you, no attempts at mugging, or rape. And no white walkers, a story you’d been told about since you were a child. 

You’d be assigned kitchen duties since coming to Castle Black. Gilly did the laundering, and you feed anyone who happened upon the wall. Enemy or friend, old or young. It was Jon Snows will to allow so many to pass through, especially with the long winter that lie ahead. He was a saint, a saint that people were finally starting to respect. 

It wasn’t long before he started spending more time in the kitchen, maybe it was because of the quiet during all other times besides meals, maybe it was because you were soft. You listened quietly only adding to his words when you deemed necessary or he asked you a question. The Lord Commander was infatuated with you, and you didn’t even know. 

“Lord Snow?” “Please, call me Jon.” It was a conversation you’d had often but it was such a warm hearted habit at this point. “Sorry, but I can’t do that, it would set the wrong impression for all your underlings.” A soft smile pulled at your lips, your hands busy at work chopping onions and potatoes for a large amount of stew. “They won’t call me anything but Jon Snow.” “I won’t risk it, I won’t be the problem no one wants to listen to you.” 

You could hear a soft sigh leave him and the soft click of his sheath adjusting against his hip. “How will I change your mind? I want to hear you say it.” “Go find Sam and ask him to call you Jon, I know he’s done it before.” “It’s not the same, (y/n). I say yours with no problem at all.” “That’s because it’s the only name I have. You could call me Kitchen Wench if you’d prefer.” “Definitely not!” His voice raised slightly and you could help but chuckle. “Then there is no way I will call you by your first name only.”

The room went silent for a moment, everything but the sound of chopping that was. You didn’t even care to look up, deciding the Lord Commander would wander off. Oh you were terribly wrong. Strong hands grabbed your waist from behind pulling you close to the mans chest. The knife you were holding fumbled and fell from your hands, hitting the ground with a loud klink. “What are you doing!?” Your voice was shaken slightly and your heart was racing. “I will hear you say my name before the night is over.” 

Jon Snows voice was husky, the undertones of lust were undeniable. His words echoed in your ears and your legs went weak. You couldn’t deny the attraction you had for him, but the Lord Commander, interested In you? “Stop it, you’re going to get us caught!” “No one dare intervene. I’ve done bad things to men for less.” “What if it’s an accident?” “Then we’ll deny it ever happening.” You couldn’t refute that. 

You were turned to face the other, his eyes instantly delving into your beauty. Your (h/c) hair falling around your face, you sparkling eyes looking back up at him. Your tiny features so slim and soft. His hands moved from your waist to your cheeks and the deep embarrassment was not well hidden. “You’re beautiful, (y/n).” Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment, pushing into his hands. “Then show me.” Your voice was soft, and unexpected in Jon Snows mind. He pushed you back, leaning to lock your lips with his. 

Your back hit the counter, shortly after you were lifted and sat, legs spread so Jon could stand in between. His feverish kisses traced down your jaw, fingers working to undo the string holding your clothes together. “Every inch of you is beautiful.” He spoke into your skin, the dress falling lose and exposing the rest of your body. His kisses moved to you breast, kissing each nipple before working lower. He stopped just before your lady parts, hesitantly staring for a moment before moving to kiss it too. 

You gasped, the pleasure from his mouth and tongue working so diligently, so sloppily you didn’t think you’d make it out of this able to move. Your fingers laced in his dark hair, body moving with his. When you finally shuddered from the intensity he pulled back, moving right back to your lips. These kisses were different though, softer, more full of love than lust. Your hands fumbled to get his pants undone, fingers brushing the bulge waiting for you. 

When you finally got them off your fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking slowly for a moment before helping get it to your cunt. He pressed his head to your shoulder, pushing himself in with a low moan. You were both panting and sweating at this point. The cooking fire only a few feet away. “I love you (y/n)...” If you weren’t sure of his feeling now, you would have thought it was the wind with how softly it came out of his mouth. 

He continued fucking into you, your mind wrapping around his words, but you didn’t say anything in fear of saying something wrong. Your arms decided to wrap around his neck, holding yourself tightly against his chest. You could tell when he was getting close to finishing, as he quickly pulled out, stroking himself over your stomach. His seed spilled out over you, both his body and yours shuddering. 

You both sat catching your breathing for a moment, relishing in the moment and the pleasure you both had shared. “Jon, I love you too.” The words that left your mouth were certain. They were pure, and your heart felt full. He looked up at you, gathering you up in his arms. “You worries me before when you didn’t say a thing.” You laughed, your voice filled the space and the smile that followed Snows face was worth possibly getting caught. 

“Now, I have to finishing cooking before a bunch of hungry men come looking for food I didn’t finish.” “I have to make sure none of my men heard you, I didn’t take you for being loud.” “And I didn’t take you for one to break your oath, yet here we both are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still looking for requests and scenarios so please comment and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of Two unless there’s a request for more of this one shot. Thanks for reading!~
> 
> Yes I know I spelled petyr differently in the writing! I will go back and fix it when I have time!


End file.
